The present invention relates in general to automotive convertible roof systems, and more particularly, to a convertible roof system having a flat-folding boot cover.
Automotive convertible roof systems typically have a retractable roof that can be moved from a closed to an open position, thereby exposing a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The fully retracted roof is stored in a storage compartment or a boot well located behind the vehicle""s passenger compartment. The stored convertible roof can be hidden from view by covering the storage well with a boot cover that attaches to the vehicle. In addition to concealing the convertible roof, the boot cover also gives the vehicle a more finished and aesthetically appealing appearance.
Various conventional materials and methods of manufacturing have been proposed for constructing a boot cover, including the use of flexible and rigid materials. Boot covers made entirely of flexible materials are generally easier to fold and can be stored more compactly than boot covers constructed of rigid materials. Because the material is flexible, however, it is difficult to control the boot cover""s contour when the boot cover is attached to the vehicle. Instead, the boot cover profile will likely be determined by the shape of the underlying convertible roof, which generally produces a less than satisfying boot contour.
Various traditional boot covers have overcome some of the drawbacks associated with constructing a boot cover from flexible materials by using rigid materials. Rigid materials can generally be molded into a variety of shapes, which allows a boot cover to be permanently contoured. Because rigid materials tend to retain their shape, however, boot covers constructed of such material are often difficult to fold and generally do not store as compactly as boot covers constructed of flexible materials.
In an effort to take advantage of the benefits of both rigid and flexible materials, some prior boot cover designs have proposed constructing a boot cover from a combination of flexible and rigid materials. Although the flexible material allows the boot cover to be folded more compactly, those portions of the boot cover comprised of rigid materials generally do not fold flat, which increases the amount of space required for storage. As a consequence, there is a recognized need to develop a convertible boot cover that can achieve and maintain a desired contour when attached to the vehicle, but which will also lie flat and fold compactly when removed from the vehicle for storage.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of an automotive convertible roof system has a flat-fold boot cover. In another aspect of the present invention, the boot cover includes various pliable fabric materials that are laminated together to form an integrated material. A further aspect of the present invention provides that flexible stiffeners be placed between the flexible sheets during the manufacturing process. Still another aspect of the present invention employs flexible stiffeners having a non-uniform thickness, which cause the flexible stiffeners to bend asymmetrically when subjected to a bending load.
The boot cover of the present invention is advantageous over prior designs in that the flexible stiffeners of the present invention support and give the boot cover its desired shape when installed on the vehicle, but return to their original substantially flat shape when the boot cover is removed from the vehicle. This allows the boot cover to be folded into a relatively compact package that requires a minimal amount of storage space. Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description with specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.